1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pool table, and more particularly, a pool game system.
The present invention allows pool players to not only keep score electronically, but also includes cue sticks with built-in red laser beams to identify clear paths to pockets on a pool table. The pool game system can assist pool players in playing a friendly or competitive game of pool on the pool table with lights, sensors and other features that will increase one's enjoyment during the play of the game. The present invention can be utilized in both private residences as well as commercial establishments. Due to the feature of storing past games, the pool game system is ideal for use during tournaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Standard pool tables may look alike. These items may have no way to keep score for players. Writing down scores and figuring out totals may be time consuming and aggravating and may also hold up the play of the game. Many players wish for a more modern pool table with various features to assist them in keeping score, holding previous game stats and the like.
Numerous innovations for parlor games have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,053, Issued on Jun. 25, 1991, to Paterson et al. teaches a table game device and method having a playing surface and electronic display. A plurality of pocket openings, numbering six or other number, as in a standard six pocket billiard table, with individual switching and signal generating means are provided. Switching or signal generating means generate signals to be processed by electronic computer control means. Each pocket opening is assigned a different game or sport play action at specified intervals such as after each play on the table surface. Scoreboard display has a lighted animated display showing a field, arena or playing environment for the game or sport selected and being played. Advertising and promotional materials may be shown on the displayer between plays and games.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,778, Issued on Aug. 28, 2001, to Malavazos et al. teaches a luminescent billiard game system providing an interesting and fun variation of the game which allows the game to be played in limited lighting conditions. The system comprises a billiard table having a number of luminescent surfaces which indicate the table perimeter edges, pocket locations, starting lines, distance indicators, and center point of the table. Additionally, cue stick tips are provided with luminescent material along with the billiard balls. A cabinet is also provided for charging the cue sticks and balls with concentrated light, for billiard tables not equipped with automatic ball returns, the light is activated upon closure of the cabinet and includes highly reflective interior surfaces. A ball bin charging light is also provided for charging balls on billiard tables equipped with automatic ball returns, while the charging light is also utilized to transmit light, optic fibers, to desired locations on the billiard table.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2004/0067796, Published on Apr. 8, 2004, to Murrey et al. teaches a game table, such as a billiards table, with lights. Preferred embodiments and features provide for lights mounted around the periphery of a game table or mounted on the sides of a game table. The lights may be internally or externally powered from the table. Certain preferred embodiments provide one or more power sources mounted to the game table to power the lights. Other preferred embodiments provide one or more solar panels to recharge the power source(s) mounted to the game table. In some preferred embodiments, the game table includes indirect lighting, such as downward or outward facing lights mounted on the sides or apron of a billiards table. In an alternate preferred embodiment, rope lights are mounted around the periphery of a table.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2006/0247068, Published on Nov. 2, 2006, to Lapaipa teaches a light emitting cue which comprises an elongated tapered rod, a contact member and a laser device. The elongated tapered rod has a substantially straight longitudinal axis. The contact member is attached to a cue ball engaging end of the elongated tapered rod. The laser device is mounted within the elongated tapered rod. The laser device generates and directs a beam of light from within the elongated tapered rod through a passage in the contact member.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2007/0219007, Published on Sep. 20, 2007, to Giroux teaches a pool table which comprises a planar playing surface and having conventional indent sidewalls and pockets associated therewith, the improvement wherein there is provided a center cushion which is located substantially centrally of the playing surface. Preferably, the center cushion partially surrounds a centrally located pocket
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2009/0131186, Published on May 21, 2009, to Martin et al. teaches a method for play of a parlor entertainment unit including a remote activation assembly and an activation-sensing unit. The activation-sensing unit, which may be battery operated and housed in the entertainment unit, may be in an energy-conserving sleep mode until the activation-sensing unit receives a wake-up signal. In one embodiment, the wake-up signal may be generated by the engagement of an activation mechanism, such as a coin slide. After being awoken, the activation-sensing unit may transmit an inquiry to the remote activation assembly as to whether the associated entertainment unit has been selected for play and/or whether there are a sufficient number of credits available for play. If that entertainment unit has not been selected for play, the activation-sensing unit may return to a sleep mode. However, if sufficient play credits are available for the entertainment unit, play may commence.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for parlor games have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.